


Sweet as Honey

by MicroscopicMurder



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Honey, Literature, Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroscopicMurder/pseuds/MicroscopicMurder
Summary: Dan sighed and wondered his hand over the oak drawers, contemplating. A warm summers day, and he had nothing better to do than this.





	Sweet as Honey

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly Gonna be short chapters to help me improve my writing, I'll be using some stuff from school, I'm in an ap lit class, but I will try to hold a general plot maybe idk

Dan sighed and wondered his hand over the oak drawers, contemplating. A warm summers day, and he had nothing better to do than this.  
He smiled, his fingers landing on a pair of round orange tinted sunglasses. Lifting them up to his face, he looked through them. The lenses were covered with a thick layer of gray dust, but that didn't prevent him from peering through the honey-hued frames. The sight brought him back to when he bought the pair, a reckless child. They had been to big for him then.  
Dan contemplated the accessory for a little while longer before carefully tucking them into the tassled tote bag hanging loosely on his hip. 'Might as well bring them,' he reasoned.  
Turning and stepping towards the door, Dan prepared to leave the old bedroom. He let his coffee eyes dance along the ancient wallpaper and around the many movie posters that decorated the walls. Each frame and knick-knack brought him back to his days as a young child, collecting everything he could.   
Now, as an almost twety-two year old adult, the thought was laughable. His new apartment was scarcely decorated with minimalistic plants and paintings, which is how, he had come to discover, he liked his rooms. Having some space that was neat and clean and quiet was a good distraction from the mayhem of everyday life in the city.   
It was almost impossible for Dan to imagine living in his cramped teenage room again, but he could recall some memories. Summer days like the current were sometimes unbearably hot and humid, and he remembered having to open all the windows and bring the old dusty fan up from the basement for ventilation. The present day must've been just as hot, Dan thought, but he knew he was just passing through, and had no intention of staying in the small room, no matter how many memories it held.  
His footsteps croaked on the oak wood floor as he walked slowly to peer out the dirty window. The view outlooked the backyard, where a rotting fence stood up against the woods, and a citrus tree loomed heavily over the roof. How impressive, Dan recalled, the tree was so small as a child. He had many memories of sneaking out of that window and crawling down one of the small weak branches, in a youthful fit of rebellion.  
Dan took a deep breath before turning to the door once more, his hand gripping the worn tote bag on his hip. It was only early in the morning, he recond he could stop for coffee on his way back to the trains. Stepping towards the door, his hand entertained the visors in his bag, lifting them out once more as he walked into the kitchen. A stream of light peirced through a foggy window. Dan slipped the pair of honey colored glasses onto the bridge of his nose and walked out into the warm summer sun.


End file.
